Il me restait 2 minutes
by ELFNoona
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kyu, mais son amant n'est pas du même avis... KyuChul -By Unnie-


_Il s'agit d'un jour exceptionnel chez les Super Junior : leur cher maknae vieilli d'un an … Le soleil commence à se lever et les SuJu se réveillent. Le joli petit couple de la maison __se font des mamours, enlacés. Alors, vous pariez sur qui ? Le très célèbre EunHae ? Non... Le SiChul ? Non plus ! Bon, je vais vous le dire car il n'est par très commun : les deux amoureux ne sont autres que KyuHyun et HeeChul ! Passons … Revenons donc à n__os moutons, faisons un close-up sur leur chambre …_

Les deux amants étaient enlacés, KyuHyun dormait encore tandis qu'HeeChul le regardait les yeux remplis d'amour. Comme il était beau ! Jamais Cinderella n'avait ressentit ces sentiments pour aucune personne. Jamais il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un, autre que lui, aussi splendide que son « ange » comme il aimait tant l'appeler... Oh, le grand Kim HeeChul avait une idée afin de taquiner son petit-ami ! Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui se réveilla lentement

- 你好* la belle au bois-dormant ! Tu est trop craquant avec tes yeux tout endormis ! (* = Ni hao)

- Mmh … Il est quelle heure ? Et depuis quand tu parles chinois ?

- Précisément ? Il est actuellement 8h58. Et je te rappelle que j'ai côtoyé HanGeng assez longtemps pour savoir dire « bonjour » !

- Ah... Je vais te tuer ! J'avais encore deux minutes de sommeil !

Le sourire pervers du plus vieux inquiéta le geek des SuJu qui l'interrogea du regard. Devant cette interrogation muette à laquelle il ne répondit pas, HeeChul passa lentement sous la couette en embrassant le torse du cadet et entre quelques tortures effectuées à ses tétons, il répondit enfin :

- J'ai pensais qu'on aurait pu... S'amuser... Pendant tes deux minutes de sommeil perdues...

Pile au moment où HeeChul eut fini sa phrase, le réveil de KyuHyun se mit à sonner.

- De quelles « deux minutes » tu parles ?

- Celles qu'on avait …

L'aîné remonta avant d'embrasser son conjoint et de lui offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Bon anniversaire au fait mon ange !

- Merci mon cœur ! On … On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Rien du tout ! Je te rappelle que tu es né le même jour que Jia ! Je vais fêter son anniversaire chez les Miss A !

- ELLE est née le même jour que moi ! Je suis plus âgé qu'elle et je suis ton petit-ami ! Tu te dois de passer cette soirée avec moi Kim HeeChul !

- Écoute moi bien Cho KyuHyun... Je vais passer ma soirée avec les Miss A, point final !

Sentant les larmes monter, KyuHyun sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis alla dans la douche. HeeChul souriait son plan marchait parfaitement bien ! Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à sa « déesse chinoise » comme il le disait si bien via Twitter :

_« Coucou Jia ! J'espère que tu vas bien en ce jour exceptionnel. Bon anniversaire ! Rendez-vous à 20h à la maison ! T'as pas le choix ! ^^ »._

Le roi de Twitter se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. KyuHyun était déjà sorti …

Durant toute la journée, KyuHyun fut d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable et chaque membre tentant de connaître la source du problème s'était fait remballé. Connaissant son amant, HeeChul avait laissé le problème se tasser un peu avant de le prendre dans un coin pour l'embrasser et lui expliquer le poteau rose.

- Je ne vais pas passer la soirée chez les Miss A !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Oui ! Tu sais que j'adore Jia mais je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas t'abandonner pour ton anniversaire ! Je leur ai dis de venir à la maison, on va faire un double anniversaire.

- Comment ça un « double anniversaire » ?

- Elles apportent la nourriture, c'est-à-dire les gâteaux, et nous … Bah... On s'occupe de la boisson.

- Normal quoi ! Les Super Junior sont tellement des alcooliques qu'on s'occupe des boissons !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plaît ! Premièrement, il serait mal vu qu'elles soient chopées par les photographes avec de l'alcool et deuxièmement, il n'y aura pas que de l'alcool ! Hyuk ne boit pas et Suzy ne sera pas autorisée à boire !

- Bon … D'accord …

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres puis la journée se déroula normalement. Après le travail aux alentours de 18h30, ils allèrent acheter les boissons puis rentrèrent afin de se préparer ainsi que les festivités. A 20h pile, les Miss A sonnèrent à la porte et EunHyuk courra jusqu'à celle-ci. Une fois la porte ouverte, les quatre jeunes femmes entrèrent, se déchaussèrent puis elles se dirigèrent vers le salon en compagnie de Monkey qui était obnubilé par Jia.

- Bon anniversaire Jia...

- Merci EunHyuk.

- L'âge t'embellit de plus en plus. Pas que tu étais laide ! Loin de là ! Mais je veux dire … Là, tu es extraordinairement magnifique !

- Euh … Merci … Au fait, le premier ou la première qui me met un gâteau dans la tête se retrouvera en train de boire l'eau des toilettes !

- Pareil pour moi ! C'est pas parce que c'est notre anniversaire qu'on doit se retrouver maquillés au gâteau !

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant les protestations de KyuHyun et Jia puis la soirée commença. DongHae avait jeté son dévolu sur Min tandis qu'EunHyuk était un parfait stalker vis à vis de Jia alors que le petit RyeoWook tentait sa chance avec Fei et YeSung, le bizarre, surprotégeait Suzy comme s'il l'idolâtrait... Cependant, les filles n'étaient pas vraiment intéressées par leur prétendants... Fei trouvait RyeoWook trop chétif et trop collant, Min et DongHae parlaient de danse sans autres sujets de conversation mis à part les blagues à connotation scabreuse de DongHae et Suzy commençait à avoir peur de YeSung sachant qu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années de différence d'âge tandis que Jia et EunHyuk s'étaient bien trouvés... En effet, les deux rappeurs avait plus de points en commun qu'ils le pensaient et bon nombre de sujets de conversations. Durant toute la soirée, les filles se firent courtiser et les jeunes personnes s'amusaient étant un peu endommagées par les méfaits de l'alcool. Vers 23h, Jia et KyuHyun furent réquisitionnés afin de souffler les traditionnelles bougies et une heure plus tard, la dégustation se termina parmi les rires jusqu'à ce que Fei intervint :

- Je suis désolée mais on va y aller... On doit se lever tôt demain...

- Vous rentrez comment ?

- Euh... Sûrement à pied... Pourquoi LeeTeuk ?

- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Attends, il est totalement inconcevable que quatre jeunes idoles féminines comme vous soient dehors, seules, à cette heure-ci ! L'un d'entre nous va vous ramener en voiture …

- Quelqu'un n'ayant pas bu de préférence !

- Oh, tu te moques de moi friponne !

Ils s'esclaffèrent tout deux face à ce termes passé de mode puis le leader confia cette lourde et précieuse tache à EunHyuk sachant qu'il n'avait bu que des sodas au fil de la soirée.

Une fois les Miss A parties, les Super Junior, plus bourrés les uns que les autres, partirent se coucher, même habillés ! Le couple de la maison était encore à peu près contient de ce qu'il se passait et se mirent donc en boxer avant de se fourrer sous leur couette et sa chaleur. HeeChul commençait à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente KyuHyun se coller à son dos...

- J'ai envie de toi Chullie...

- Ah … T'es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ma « nuit d'anniversaire » !

Sur ces paroles, le cadet retourna brutalement l'aîné afin d'y faire face puis le lécha sensuellement le cou.

- Et puis... Tu dois te faire pardonner …

- Je peux savoir pourquoi !

- Tu m'as volé mes deux minutes de sommeil ce matin...

KyuHyun se faisait de plus en plus sexy, il savait que son amant allait craquer, ça en était presque orgasmique … Il se frottait doucement à lui pour lui montrer à quel point sa virilité était réveillée et le caressait du bout des doigts, se réjouissant toujours plus de savoir que le HeeChul qu'il aimait allait pointer le bout de son nez : celui qui aime s'abandonner aux plus grands plaisirs et à la luxure la plus totale.

- Si tu ne soulages pas cette violente et douloureuse érection, je vais devoir le faire moi-même et sous tes yeux. Imagine un peu la scène : Toi, dans ce lit. Moi, à tes côtés. Ma main sur mon membre tendu, mes gémissements, mon souffle court, me cambrant sous mes propres caresses... Enfin, je te laisse l'image en tête... Dis toi que si je jouis, et je vais jouir d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu n'y seras absolument pour rien du tout ! Tu auras juste causé le début du carnage...

- OK !

- Ok ?

- Oui ! Tu me donne trop envie quand tu es aussi pervers ! Tu es vraiment diabolique !

- Tu crois que les fans m'appellent « evil maknae » pour quelle raison ? Je te rappelle que c'est SiWon le pasteur, fils de Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais revendiqué mon appartenance aux enfants de cœur !

- Bon... On commence par la tienne ou la mienne ?

HeeChul venait de pointer du doigt son entre-jambe, ce qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire KyuHyun...


End file.
